Radiolocation of mobile devices developed in the last half of the 20th century, notably with the deployment of the Global Positioning System (GPS). Mobile phone technology evolved in a similar time frame. By the turn of the century, US cellular carriers deployed location-determination technology in their networks in support of emergency (E9-1-1) services. Subsequently, with the widespread use of smart phones and other portable computing devices, numerous applications utilizing location have been made available for such uses as direction finding, tracking individuals, and matching persons with nearby businesses.
Traditionally, a company might monitor its resources, e.g., vehicles, through an expensive specialized tracking system. With location technology being integrated into employees' personal communication equipment (cell phones), the specialized tracking systems may no longer be needed. The employer can track the employees via their cell phones. However, it may be necessary or appropriate for the employer to only track the employee during work hours. A simple “9-to-5, Monday-through-Friday,” tracking limitation is not suitable for many workers who may have flexible hours, employees on vacation, etc.
The present invention solves this problem by enabling and disabling location tracking or reporting thereof, based on a dynamically monitored status, for example, when an employee is on the job and when the employee is on his or her own time.